The present invention relates to systems and methods of completing activities, such as transactions, and more specifically to a system and method of completing an activity via an agent.
Users desire assistance in a number of ways when completing activities using computers and communication devices, such as smartphones.
Users also desire assistance when contacting or interacting with a provider of goods or services (hereinafter referred to simply as a provider) in-person, over a telephone or through a computer.
For example, a user may be involved in one or more travel activities involving airline, rental car and hotel related activities. If a flight is cancelled by the airline, the travel user must contact the provider to make other arrangements.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative method of completing activities which employs an agent to facilitate and/or perform the activities on behalf of a user, such as when problems occur with providers.